Om telolet om!
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Otabek mengganti bunyi klakson motornya, Phicit mengganti nada dering ponselnya, Victor, Cristope serta JJ berselfie saat bus mendekat, dan Yuuri yang memeluk Yurio karena terkejut. Hanya kisah pendek yang berawal dari rasa penasaran mereka akan trending di sosmed. WARNING! : OOC, Typo dll.


Otabek mengganti bunyi klakson motornya, Phicit mengganti nada dering ponselnya, Victor, Cristope serta JJ berselfie saat bus mendekat, dan Yuuri yang memeluk Yurio karena terkejut. Hanya kisah pendek yang berawal dari rasa penasaran mereka akan trending di sosmed. WARNING! : OOC, Typo dll.

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama, bertepatan dengan acara perjamuan makan. Semua tampak berkumpul dengan akrabnya meski dalam pertandingan berjuang mati-matian. Kini hanya tinggal waktu melepas penat sambil bercengkrama layaknya sahabat lama. Demi etika dan hubungan baik tentunya.

Namun bagaimanapun kali ini entah sebuah ikatan apa menyatukan semua skaters papan atas itu dalam sebuah kelompok sambil memegang segelas sampanye di tangan masing-masing.

"Untuk tahun ini mari bersulang!"

Dan dengan itu mereka meminumnya. Kecuali Yurio yang masih dibawah umur, Otabek segera mengambilkannya segelas jus jeruk.

"Yuuri... mau lagi?" Tawar Victor sambil menyodorkan segelas lagi untuk Yuuri. Kentara sekali ia ingin membuat Yuuri mabuk berat dan melakukan hal gila yang sama seperti musim lalu. Sebut saja ia ingin melihat lagi seberapa liar tunangannya ini.

"A-anu, kurasa untuk kali ini segelas sudah cukup Victor." Tolak Yuuri dengan halus, Hilang sudah harapan Victor untuk menari bersama Yuuri mode eros. Ya, tahun ini Yuuri tidak kesepian. Ada Victoor, Yurio, Phichit dan pemain lain yang mengobrol akrab dengannya. Punggungnya tiba-tiba di tepuk oleh seseorang, ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati rekan baiknya,Phicit.

"Ayo kita selfie bersama!" Ajaknya, semuapun ambil posisi.

"Katakan Chezee."

"Chezee." Dengan bantuan tongkat narsis, semuanya pun ikut terpotret dengan pose andalan masing-masing. terkhusus Victor yang berpose sambil memeluk Yuuri.

"Ok, aku upload ya." Kata Phicit dengan semangat. Dengan lihainya tangannya bermain di atas layar handphone.

"Kamu beri caption apa?" Tanya Christhope sambil melirik.

"Pesta malam ini sangat menyenangkan, bagaimana?" Phicit bertanya balik.

"Ok, lalu Hastagnya jangan lupa. #JJ!" ucap JJ dengan PD nya.

"Hahaha... ok ok. Lalu aku tambah #OmTeloletOm." Kata Phicit lalu mengapload foto selfie bersama itu.

"Om telolet om?" tanya semuanya hampir berbarengan. Semuanya masih asing bahkan tak kenal dengan kata-kata itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang ngetik kata dan pakai kata itu, lagi trending lho."

"Ouh, pantas saja. Di berandaku juga penuh kata-kata itu." Ucap Victor sambil membuka Sosmed lewat ponsel.

"Aku sampai muak membacanya." Kata Yurio, meski begitu ia penasaran dan ingin memakai hastag itu di foto berikutnya.

"Memangnya 'Om telolet om' itu apa?" Tanya Yuuri dengan polosnya. Suasana hening seketika, merenung sejenak. Iya juga ya, mereka hanya tahu itu kata dan hastag yang sedang trending semata. Dan karena ucapan Yuuri tadi mereka menjadi penasaran akan awal mulanya.

"Baiklah, waktunya streamingan di youtube!"

Mereka kaya akan kuota, tidak seperti kita-kita. Jadi jangan khawatir akan video mandeg di tengah-tengah atau koneksi ampas, kecepatan ngebut dan stabil bro. Dengan begitu mereka menatap layar kecil itu sambil mencari video terkait, dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Mereka sempat ragu dengan gambar anak kecil yang sedang mengacungkan jempol ke arah bus yang akan lewat.

"Anak itu akan naik bus!"

"Phicit, video ini dari negara indonesia. Dekat dong sama negaramu, apa di negaramu juga begini saat akan naik bus?."

"Memang satu kawasan asia tenggara sih, tapi kurasa anak itu tidak ingin naik bus." Sahut Phicit

"Yasudah, cepat putar Videonya!" Perintah Yurio tidak sabaran.

"Ok." Videopun terputar menunjukkan rekaman seorang anak yang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah bus yang kian mendekat.

"Om telolet om!" Teriak anak itu dengan lantang, semua menekuk alis dengan ucapan anak itu. Apa hubungannya dengan bus lewat? Apa itu cara memanggil atau memperingatkan dalam bahasa indonesia?. Bukannya memperlambat laju, Supir bus itu justru membunyikan klaksonnya. Dan bunyi klakson itu adalah..

"TELOLET!" Ujar semuanya kompak hingga semua mata para undangan tertuju pada mereka. Namun masa bodoh lah, rasa penasaran mereka kini sudah sirna. Bahkan mereka tertawa geli saat melihat Video selanjutnya dengan tema yang sama. Kini rasa penasaran mereka sudah sirna tergantikan oleh canda tawa.

"Ternyata itu ucapan minta di klakson. Hahaha.." Ujar Victor tertawa.

"Bunyi klaksonnya lucu juga." Yurio tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi klason itu lagi. Meski dari tadi hanya diam, Otabek juga peka dan perhatian. Ia langsung mendekati Yuuri untuk gerak cepat.

"Kamu suka ya?" Tanya Otabek akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Iya, andai di sini juga ada." Kata Yurio penuh harap sambil tersenyum. Disuguhi senyuman manis seperti itu, hati siapa yang tega menolak?.

"Yuuri, apa kamu tahu apa yang telah kamu perbuat padaku?" Tanya Victor lantang. Lagi-lagi perhatian tersedot ke arah kumpulan mereka. Yuuri yang tidak tahu harus bagaimanapun jadi gelagapan.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu?" Tanya Yuuri panik.

"Kamu telah men telolet hatiku!" sahut Victor sambil memeluk Yuuri yang mukanya memerah oleh gombalan Victor.

Malam itu juga. Otabek mengganti bunyi klakson motornya, Phicit mengganti nada dering ponselnya, Victor, Cristope serta JJ segera keluar untuk berselfie saat bus mendekat, dan Yuuri kaget akan suara klakson motor Otabek segera memeluk Yurio yang matanya berbinar-binar gembira pada temannya yang pengertian.

END

* * *

Lol... udah tahu dari lama sih, sekolah saya deket jalan raya. Awalnya juga ga tahu ma anak2 yang sering ngacungin jempol di trotoar saat bis lewat. Akhirnya setelah di beri tahu temen, ngakak deh saya. Btw, bunyi klaksonnya meski bagus kadang ngagetin juga lho X"D


End file.
